


Unbelievable

by worthmorethanrubies25



Series: In Our Blood [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dimension Travel, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fed up older brothers, Humor, Married Couples, Post Darkpath AU, Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: Based on RuneScratch’s and B1ueflame’s Darkpath AU on Tumblr.Tadashi loves his little brother and sister-in-law, he really does. But he should not have to have this conversation with them more than once...





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wayward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190883) by [zabchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabchan/pseuds/zabchan). 



> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Big Hero 6,” “The Chronicles of Narnia,” or “Moana.”
> 
> This series is WAY out of order, so there is a bunch of unexplained stuff in this fic. Some important notes are:
> 
> -Hiro and Anwyn (my OC) are both 18.
> 
> -Anwyn is the High Queen of Narnia.
> 
> -Manu (Anwyn’s fraternal twin brother) is the High Chief of Motunui.
> 
> -Manu and Anwyn’s dad is an OC from "Moana" and their mom is an OC from "The Chronicles of Narnia.”
> 
> There is A LOT more info for this series. Feel free to ask any other questions in the comments.
> 
> Well, enjoy!

_** Narnia ** _

After finding out Hiro and his young wife had gone out to the woods ( _again_ ), Tadashi decided enough was enough. If Anwyn wasn’t a Queen, and if Hiro didn’t have goons to track down and assignments that needed to get done, then he wouldn’t have much of a problem with their escapades. They _were_ technically married, after all.

     But it was what it was. Hiro and Anwyn had eloped, and they kept it a secret so the citizens of Narnia and foreign dignitaries wouldn’t feel like they had been cheated out of a big royal wedding. Sharing a room under those circumstances was out of the question, so they ran off to the forest... Every. Single. Day.

     When Tadashi finally found them, he was surprised they were sitting a yard away from each other and loudly discussing building projects for San Fransokyo. They both looked up as Tadashi entered the tiny clearing and smiled way too innocently.

     “Oh, hi, _**taokete**_ ,” Anwyn said.

     Tadashi crossed his arms over his chest as he scrutinized the two lovebirds. “I hope you guys were behaving yourselves.”

     “For sure.”

     “Absolutely.”

     They were lying, and they weren't even trying to hide the fact they were lying.

     “Then why is Hiro’s hair a mess?” 

     “In case you haven't noticed, bro, my hair is _always_ a mess,” Hiro sassed.

     “I _have_ noticed Anwyn’s shirt isn't always inside-out like it is now," the older Hamada brother retorted.

     They both grinned like idiots, completely unashamed he had caught them.

     “You recruited lookouts, didn’t you?”

     "That's right," Anwyn chirped.

     Tadashi rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow him. “Come on, we need to have a talk when we get back.”

 

Tadashi loved his little brother and sister-in-law, and he was proud of how much progress they had made in the past weeks. He really shouldn’t have to have this conversation with them even once, so he made sure he was perfectly clear.

     “Look, I know you two eloped over a month ago,” he lectured them in Anwyn’s private sitting room. “And I’m happy you two love each other. But Anwyn is a High Queen, an Empress, _and_ a minor chief with a country to run, and Hiro is helping with the restoration of San Fransokyo. Plus, both of you still have your public wedding to plan.”

     Tadashi paused, steeling himself for what he had to say next, as much as he didn’t want to.

     “How exactly can both of you focus on all of that if you are constantly disappearing into the woods to fool around?”

     “ _Dude_!” Hiro exclaimed.

     “You’re one to talk,” Anwyn scoffed, “what about you and your new wife?”

     Tadashi froze. He honestly didn’t know if the girl had always talked like that, or if she was overly influenced by her husband. He threw his hands in the air.

     “Honey Lemon and I can control ourselves, and we don’t have the same responsibilities as you two!” 

     He turned on his heel and marched out, throwing over his shoulder, “Cut back on the woodland trysts. End of discussion.”

 

_** San Fransokyo  ** _

Hiro and Anwyn were sitting at one of the tables at the Lucky Cat Cafe after closing time; Tadashi was pacing in front of them, furious.

     “I'm tempted to ground both of you! When I told you to cut back on the amount of time you spent in the woods, what I _meant_ was to cut back on the frequency, _not_ ‘move your mating grounds into Hiro’s lab!’ Wasabi, Gogo _and_ Fred told me they’re probably scarred for life after walking in on you two knuckleheads!”

     “We were just kissing when they interrupted us, and they really should've knocked,” Hiro argued.

     “Whatever you were doing, it was enough for all of them to be horrified. Even _Gogo_!"

     “They were only like that because I went after them with my boot,” Anwyn explained.

     Tadashi’s mouth opened to respond, then snapped shut. Anwyn Pevensie Waialiki was a force to be reckoned with when she had a shoe in her hand, and _everyone_ knew it.

     “Be that as it may," Tadashi continued, "now I won’t even to be able to go into that lab without unwanted mental images going through my brain!”

     Hiro smirked and tilted his head to the side so a lock of his shaggy hair hid the scar over his right eye. 

     “Good to know. Now we don’t have to worry about _you_ walking in on us.”

     Anwyn’s pale complexion flushed bright red and she was suddenly fascinated with her _**malu**_ tattoos.

     Tadashi dragged a hand down his face, exasperated.

     “Unbelievable.”

 

_** Motunui  ** _

A week later, the four Hamadas were on Motunui for a much-needed vacation. But it was raining one day, so they were all cooped up in Anwyn’s brother's _**whare**_.

     Tadashi couldn’t understand how everyone could be so calm. Honey Lemon was knitting, his brother-in-law was sharpening a set of hunting spears, he was  _trying_ to read a book...and Aslan only knew what Anwyn and Hiro were doing up in the loft.

     “How can you just ignore it?” Tadashi finally exclaimed.

     His wife paused her knitting to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

     " _You_ _know_ _who_ doing _you_ _know_ _what_ ,” he clarified, pointing upward.

     “At least we can’t hear them,” Honey Lemon replied as she examined the white baby blanket she was working on. Tadashi nearly had a heart attack when she had told him what her project was, and although she had insisted that she was “just planning ahead,” he was unable to relax until Baymax confirmed Anwyn wasn’t pregnant.

     Tadashi turned to Motunui’s High Chief. “What would your parents have said about this?”

     Manu snorted. “Nothing; my sister and I were born less than a year after they got married. You have _them_ to blame for those genes."

     He shrugged, ignoring Tadashi's _why-did-I-ask_ look. "Besides, I’ve been counting the days until the wedding, so when this happens, I tell myself there are that many more days until they are married in the eyes of the people. Then they will have their own room, and all this will be over.”

     “ _Hopefully_ ,” Tadashi grumbled before adding, “Does it help?”

     “Most days.” Manu sighed and set his spear aside. "Unfortunately, today is not one of them. My uncle asked me to sample a new hibiscus wine he’d made whenever I was free; I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

     “Mind if I tag along?” Tadashi asked, “I could use a strong drink.”

     A suspicious creaking noise from the loft made Tadashi groan and rub his eyes.

     “Maybe more than one. Ugh! Stress drinking! Because of them!” 

 

Honey Lemon chuckled to herself as the two men left the _**whare**_. The one time her husband had gotten drunk was at the Narnian Midsummer Ball a few weeks ago. (He wasn’t _trying_ to get wasted; no one had warned him that Faun wine was so strong.) He had been ridiculously clingy and affectionate toward her that night, especially when they got back to their room...

     Grinning, Honey placed a hand over her lower abdomen, which would grow bigger in the coming months. Tadashi never asked _who_  she was making the baby blanket for...

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this series is not in order, this is just the first one I've been able to finish so far. I am working on the fic on how Hiro fell in love with and married a Narnian High Queen (it's a long story).
> 
> Taokete - brother-in-law 
> 
> Malu - Samoan tattoos worn by women that extend from the top of the thighs to below the knees (at one point only the highest ranking women in a village could have these, but are now worn by many women)
> 
> Whare - house, dwelling
> 
> I don’t know if hibiscus wine is a thing in Polynesian culture; I just put it in for the sake of the story.
> 
> This is based on the Darkpath AU by RuneScratch and B1ueflame on Tumblr. I only recently stumbled across it and, well, I was really inspired. The original AU has been discontinued for a while now, unfortunately.
> 
> And I would also like to thank zabchan for allowing me to use “Wayward” as another inspiration for this fic!


End file.
